fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alastor
|kanji= アラストーア |rōmaji= Arasutō |alias= Aiwass (アイワス, Aiwasu) Alastor D. Draco (アラストー。Ｄ。 ドラコ, Arasutō Dī Durako) Sword of Destruction (破壊の刃, Hakai no Yaiba) |race=Human |gender=Male |age=25 |height=180cm |weight=74kg |birthday=June 8 |eyes=Black (Natural) |hair=Black |blood type=AB+ |affiliation= Blood Alliance |previous affiliation=Draco Family |mark location=Chest |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner=Yosef Hazen |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives=Dante D. Draco (Uncle) Damon D. Draco (Cousin) Lucian D. Draco (Cousin) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Unnamed Father (Deceased) |counterpart= |magic=Butterfly Effect Sword Magic Telepathy |curse= |weapons='Severance' ( , Seberansu; lit. "Dark Sword of Calamities") |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Alastor (アラストーア, Arasutō) is a whose full name is infamous among select few as Alastor D. Draco (アラストー。Ｄ。 ドラコ, Arasutō Dī Durako), is a former member of the Draco Family. However, through the self-labeled "transcendent" perspective he held as a child, Alastor became disillusioned with the ideals practiced by ordinary across the continents. To the eyes of others, the man has become gripped with the belief that conflict must be incited throughout the world in order for — and its wielders — to live in the world without fear of being ostracized as monstrosities. To this extent, he has contracted several extremely dangerous Mages and monopolized the annihilated country of as his base of operations, working underneath the chilling name of Blood Alliance using the pseudonym Aiwass (アイワス, Aiwasu). Despite his infamy as the Sword of Destruction (破壊の刃, Hakai no Yaiba) and several attempts to eliminate or apprehend him from the world of Magic by both his family and the , Alastor’s growth appears to be virtually unstoppable. Truly, a man of his ambitions will, very likely, send the entire world spiraling into an unbreakable cycle of chaos. Appearance Personality Transcendent is perhaps the only word that Alastor could use to define himself. He is a being who has disproved the world time and time again: it is only natural that Alastor began to view the world with eyes that were lacking something – curiosity. The world as it existed around Alastor has always been far too simple. With his eyes he could see through all deceptions, with his ears he could listen to all truth and with his hand, the world’s enclosed walls shattered. Alastor lives in a world where he is no more than an organism that exists – but he does not live. Why? Because in this world where the ordinary live, Alastor is no more than a monster that bends the world’s logic to his whim. In this existence that others would consider lonely, Alastor chooses to provide the world with an opportunity to reforge itself into an era of chaos: for in a place where chaos becomes the norm, Alastor believes that he will finally gain a reason to live. Alastor is distinctively regarded as a man who cares solely for his own interests. Even with his pretentious ramblings of Mages being regarded as monstrous entities, he has no actual regard for the wellbeing of others beyond his immediate acquaintances and resources. He very rarely brings up conversation with those around him and if he does, it is normally done with a tone that will have him appear almost innately superior to the other party, even if there is no conscious effort taken by Alastor to do so. Alastor's word choice, in particular, often gives about an air of an intellectual. He tends to make his sentences rather long-winded and thoroughly explains virtually any statement he makes using various threads of reasoning so-as-to ensure that any of his acquaintances understand his reasons precisely. To this end, Alastor is almost comically incapable of giving out orders, for they are simply too specific to be directed towards larger groups of individuals. However, as expected of a man whose thoughts seemingly eclipse the understanding of ordinary men, even if he is engaged in a conversation of words, his entire body is seemingly distant to any talk that doesn't pique his interest. His eyes bear an apathetic glare that unnerves others, his posture sits in a perpetual slouch, and his hands appear to move almost autonomously, as if trying to run away from said discussion: all of this being no more than a glimpse to Alastor's true character. :More Coming Soon... History Synopsis Magic and Abilities .]] Butterfly Effect ( , Batafurai Efekuto; Japanese for "Butterfly Dream: Collapsing Distinctions") is Alastor's primary Magic, an of such peculiar nature that all who wielded it were rightfully considered walking natural disasters. Accordingly, knowledge of this Magic's existence dwindled as generations passed, providing it with the same status as a . Alastor, as an individual who wished to perceive a world that was beyond a simple structure, delved into the very depths of the most complex Magic known to the world. His endless studies eventually lead to the discovery of tomes pertaining to Butterfly Effect. From an initial perusal Alastor dismissed the said craft as no more than a Magic that invoked disasters. Yet, it was the name that soon caught Alastor's interest. The Butterfly Effect? Why butterflies? What could possibly be brought about from a butterfly that would invoke such powerful cataclysms? It was this lack of logical connection between cause and effect that Alastor sought to unveil. It took countless days of isolation, searching through the most prized of magical tomes before he finally understood the true nature of Butterfly Effect: to seize control over all of probability itself. But how would one seize over one of the very forces of nature? The answer is rather simple: through one's power. Although Magic is often misinterpreted as a force of nature, it is truly the inherent power available to those capable of physically manifesting their spirit and connecting it to nature. As such, all Magic fundamentally seizes onto aspects of nature in order to materialize them. Probability is not a natural force, but rather, an interaction of multiple forces: it is that interaction that should be manipulated... Trivia *Alastor's — current — appearance is based off Son Jinhong from the Gosu webtoon authored and illustrated by Ryu Ki-Woon and Moon Jung-Hoo. *Like all Draco Family members, the initial "D" refers to a name of his own choice. In his case, it is Deicim: a portmanteau of Decim and Deicide. Quotes Creation and Conception Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Caster Mage Category:Draco Family Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Blood Alliance